The camping episode
by McQueenfan95
Summary: Prickly and Midnight get closer and Cub learns the meaning of 'Wasted'. Story contains Flippy/Flaky, Toothy/Splendid, OC/OC. Rated M for language, blood and gore, possible sexual acts and drinking of alcohol.
1. Chapter 1

So you guys heard the bad news, "Truth or Dare: Cars and HTF" is going to be no more. Blame Critics United. Even though they'll tell you it's not their fault, it is. Anyway, I'm still gonna write a T or D story, I'm just not gonna ask for help. Btw, if you wanna drop me a line about how much of a disgrace this all is, you can get my email address in my profile. (wink wink, nudge nudge) Moving on, I do plan to use some of the OCs I was loaned. Midnight the panther and Twitchy the bear. The basic jist of this new story is that the HTFs are sitting around a campfire and someone suggests that they play Truth or Dare. Without further adue, on with the story!

"C-A-M-P F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song. It'll help if you just sing along", Cuddles sang. He and his friends had decided to spend the weekend camping. They were in the process of roasting marshmallows, as per camping tradition.

"OW!", Twitchy yelped, "I burned my hand!".

"How'd ya do that?", Cuddles asked.

"I was putting a log into the fire and I didn't let go of it in time", Twitchy said.

"Let me look at it", Midnight said, "It's only a first degree burn. You'll be fine in a day or two".

"First, my favorite fanfiction story gets taken down, now this. Can this weekend get any worse?". Twitchy asked.

"Cheer up, Buddy", Flippy said, patting Twitchy on the back, "Things will get better".

Handy looked at Prickly and said, "What kinda creature are you, anyway?".

Prickly stared blankly at Handy and said, "I'm a Porcubear".

"What's with your color?", Handy asked.

"What's wrong with my color?", Prickly asked, semi offendedly.

"Blue fur and red quills", Handy said, "It just seems strange".

Prickly smiled and said, "What about you? Orange fur and no arms? Wazzup with that?".

Handy made his signature angry face and growled.

Prickly chuckled and said, "Calm down, I just wanted to see you make the angry face". 

"Boy,", Midnight said, "I sure could use a drink right about now".

Prickly offered his flask to Midnight and said, "Whiskey?".

"Is it bourbon?", Midnight asked.

"No", Prickly replied, "It's homebrew".

Midnight shrugged and said, "What the hell. Whiskey is Whiskey". She took the flask and drank from it. When she lowered the flask, she staggered slightly, looked at Prickly and asked him, "Where do you live? Mars?".

Prickly smiled and said, "It's an old family recipe. My Great-Great-Great-Granddaddy made the first batch in his dirt floored kitchen in Ireland. My Great-Great-Granddaddy brought it over with him when the family moved here insearch of a new life in a new land".

Midnight said, "Well, your Great-Great-Great-Granddaddy knew what he was doing".

Prickly smiled. Anyone with half a brain could tell that Prickly liked Midnight. I mean, he _really_ liked Midnight. The only problem was, he was too shy to tell her. It was right at that moment that Prickly promised himself, "I will tell her how I feel for her, and I will do it this weekend".

"So _that's_ why you have red quills." Handy said, "You're Irish".

Prickly rolled his eyes and said, "Ya think?".

Flippy smiled and said, "Prickly, I bet I can still drink more beer than you".

Prickly laughed and said, "I don't think so. Ya know what my idea of a seven course meal is? A six pack of beer and a potato".

Flippy opened the cooler, threw Prickly a can of beer and said, "Let's just find out, right now".

"You're on!", Prickly said.

"What does the winner get?", Flippy asked.

"Bragging rights", Prickly stated as he cracked open his beer, "that's worth more than any amount of money".

"Not to interrupt your "Man time", but I'm starting to get bored", Flaky said.

Petunia and Giggles nodded in agreement. It seemed that all there was to do was drink beer/whatever was in Prickly's flask, burn yourself and get bitten by Mosquitos.

"I know what we can do", Disco Bear said.

Midnight gave him a dirty stare, put her hand on the handle of her katana [samari sword] and said, "If you say, "Disco dance", I'm gonna kill you".

Disco Bear's eyes almost popped out of his head. He quickly stammered, "Nonononono. No. No. I was going to suggest Ulimate Frisbee".

Toothy said, "Hey, Disco Bear, 1975 called, They want their clothes back".

Disco Bear looked flatly at Toothy and said, "Hardy har har. Did your boyfriend tell you that one?".

Toothy said, "Hey, I may be gay, but at least I know the difference between good style and bad. What happened to you? Were you attacked by a grave? And the shoes. What are you trying to do, look bigger? And that hair. Don't even get me started on the hair. When was the last time that thing saw a clipper? Newsflash! You're not Carrot Top! You look like a pumpkin sitting ontop of a banana!". [Ha ha. I made Toothy really gay. Why? Because I could.]

Splendid put his arm around Toothy and said, "Calm down, Toothy".

Toothy looked Splendid in the eyes and said, "Splendid, just look at him. He looks like a sequent train wreck. Anyone with eyes can see that".

"He's right, ya know", said Prickly.

"How about we play a drinking game?", Midnight suggested.

Prickly felt his heart melt when he heard that.

"Nah", Cuddles said.

Midnight then said, "Well, then who do ya gotta fuck to get a beer around here?".

At that point, Midnight owned Prickly's soul. He knew, without a doubt, he was in love. He called, "Midnight! Incoming!", and tossed her a beer. She caught it with one hand, only having barely glanced at the can. 'Wow, she's awesome', Prickly thought.

"I have an idea", Twitchy said, "Let's play 'Bloody knuckles'".

Flippy looked at Twitchy like he was crazy and said, "That has 'bad idea' written all over it".

Petunia said, "So, what are we gonna do? If we're only gonna sit here, drink, burn ourselves and...", she slapped her arm, "get bitten by Mosquitos, I'd rather be spending my time in town. Atleast there aren't as many Mosquitos there. Why did I agree to come on this stupid trip? Nobody ever told me that there'd be this much dirt and all these bugs", and she sprayed herself down with bug spray for the eleventh time in ten minutes.

Prickly said, "Don't worry about the dirt, Petunia", he scooped up a handful of dirt and let it trickle through his fingers, "this is clean dirt. Besides, there aren't that many Skeeters out here tonight".

"Well, maybe not for you, but I'm being eaten alive here!", Petunia almost yelled, "Not to mention, this bug spray I bought from The Mole doesn't do a thing".

Twitchy looked at the can and his eyes grew three sizes. He said, "Uh, Petunia, that's not bug spray. It's meat tenderizer".

Mosquitos covered Petunia in seconds. She screamed, ran to the nearby river and dove in, washing away the Mosquitos and the spray.

Mime threw an invisable lasso around Petunia and pulled her back to dry land.

Nutty jackhammered around like he always did, giggling like a fool. He looked all around himself, took a handful of sugar from the bag he always carried, and ate it. He yelled, "SUGARHIGH! SUGARHIGHSUGERHIGHSUGARHIGH!". He tornadoed through the camp yelling, "IFUCKINGLOVESUGARHIGHS! GOFLYACOATYOULIVEINASHOE!".

Prickly sighed, plucked one of his quills, and threw it like a dart a Nutty.

Nutty stopped tornadoing, grabbed his leg and fell to the ground.

Prickly asked Nutty, "Now when are you gonna learn?".

Nutty shrugged his shoulders.

Prickly said, "How many times am I going to have to say this? No sugar without your medication".

Nutty said, "That doesn't apply out here. There's no one for me to bother".

Prickly said, "That's where you're wrong. As long as we're all together out here, the rules still apply. If you break the rules, you get hit with one of my quills. Now, I'm not gonna be a total dick and take your sugar away, but I will make a deal with you. You can have all the sugar you want, but you must either take your medication or moderate your sugar consumption. If you don't do either, I'm gonna take your sugar away. Do we have a deal?".

Nutty nodded his head really fast and took his meds.

"Good", said Prickly.

"So, what are we gonna do?", asked Russel.

Everyone looked at Russel in shock and said, "You can speak regular english?".

"Aye", Russel said.

"Well, why don't you?", Sniffles asked.

Russel said, "Because, when people see a guy with an eyepatch, a hook hand and two peg legs, they automaticly assume he's a pirate. Hell, I could be going to work everyday, working in a corner office, wearing a three piece suit and carrying a brief case. People would still expect me to say, 'Yar! I'll be in me office, hold me calls. Yar! Where's me meeting?'".

"What happened to you, anyway?", Lifty asked.

"Yeah", Shifty said, "were you in some kinda accident?".

Russel shook his head and said, "No, my father was a tree".

"How's that work?", Lumpy asked.

Russel looked at Lumpy and said, "You don't wanna know".

Lumpy recoiled slightly at the thought.

"I have an idea!", Prickly said, "Let's play Truth or Dare".

Everybody agreed. They would play a good old fashioned game of Truth or Dare.

Prickly said, "I'll go first. Flippy, truth or dare?".

"Dare", said Flippy.

Prickly smiled and said, "I dare you to stick your 'Num-yos' in a beehive".

Flippy asked, "My what?".

Prickly stifled a giggle and said, "Your Num-yos. Your joystick, wang, willy, magic stick, happy sacks, family jewels, one-eyed monster, I could do this all day".

Flippy said, "I still don't know what your talking about".

Prickly sighed and said, "Your dick".

"Oh, hell no!", Flippy cried.

"What? Ya scared of bees?", Twitchy asked.

"No", Flippy replied, "I'm scared of bee stings. Especially bee stings on my penis and testicles".

Midnight said, "Well, you were dared. Once you're dared, you're dared. You gotta do it".

"Fine". Flippy said, "Where's a beehive?".

"I'll be right back", said Midnight, and she went into the woods. She came back a few minutes later with her katana in her hands and a beehive on the end of it. "Here ya go, Flippy", she said.

Flippy took the beehive, unzipped his pants and said, "Well, here goes", and he inserted himself into the beehive. "OW! OW! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!", he screamed as he pulled himself out of the beehive and was swarmed by angry bees. [_]

Toothy hid behind Splendid and cried, "I'm allergic to bees!".

"What do we do? What do we do?", Flaky asked.

Prickly laughed as he ran over to his rusty, old Ford pickup and grabbed the CO2 fire extinguisher he kept in the back. He ran back over to Flippy and sprayed him down with the CO2. "There ya go", he said.

Flippy just stared at Prickly until he said, "Flippy, you can put your dick away now".

Flippy said, "No, I can't".

"Fair enough", Prickly said.

Flaky looked at Flippy and said, "Here, let me kiss it and make it better". [XD]

"Whose next?", Prickly asked.

So, what did you think? I think you guys and girls understand exactly whats going on here. Once again, Blame the stupid rules and Critics United for me having to do it this way. See ya next time. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and girls. I have some great news. I don't think my other story has to come down. My friend Deadly Fangs informed me that what I had to do was write *DISCONTINUED* in the summary. Yes, this does mean I will not be updating "Truth or Dare: Cars and HTF", but atleast it is able to stay up. I'm still pissed that it had to end before it's time, but what are ya gonna do? A quick note to DarkSacredJewelXoX, the bitch that reported me. You good for nothing whore. I hope you burn in Hell for all eternity. I'm not breaking any rules by saying that so *grabs crotch* SUCK ON THIS, BITCH! There, I feel better. Anyway, in that story's memory, I will be using some of the truths and dares that I already used. BTW, nearby where I live, there is a state park that is situated in the middle the valley. I'm not gonna give it's name, because that would give away my location. I mentioned that because that park is where this story takes place. Well, it would be if the park that I'm talking about were in Happy Tree Town. Another little note, any of you who read my story, "The night Flippy went crazy", know basicly how the dream I had last night went. I broke into the Critics United HQ and yelled, "Merry Christmas to all - Now you're all gonna die!" then killed them all. Anyway, enough of my meaningless ranting. On with the story!**

"I'll go!", cried Midnight, "Disco Bear, truth or dare?".

Lumpy giggled and said, "That rhymes".

"Shhh!", said Flippy.

"Dare", Disco Bear said with a smile.

"Ok", Midnight said, "I dare you to do 'the bungee wedgie'". **[Some of you might remember how I said I was going to be nice to Disco Bear? Well, I lied]**

"Wasn't that on _jackass_?", asked Prickly.

Midnight smiled and said, "Yeah, it was. I'm a girl that finds _jackass_ to be funny. Is that so wrong?".

"No, not at all, I just wasn't expecting it", Prickly said. He then thought, 'Wow. She drinks, she cusses _and _she watches _jackass_. If this ain't a match made in heaven, I ain't a porcubear'.

Disco Bear nodded, grabbed a bungee cord and climbed up a nearby tree.

"This might be worse than a hanging", Cuddles said.

Prickly took out a video camera, turned it on, looked into the lens and said, "Hi, I'm Prickly, welcome to _YouTube_ _jackass_". He then aimed the camera at Disco Bear and said, "Disco Bear! You're on YouTube! Say 'Hi',".

Disco Bear secured the cord where it needed to be secured, looked down at the camera and said, "I'm Disco Bear, and this is 'the bungee wedgie'", and he jumped. He fell for seven or eight feet before the cord caught him. He squeaked in pain, then bounced by his underwear for 30 seconds.

Flippy sighed, took out his knife and said, "I'll go cut him down".

"While we wait", Russel said, "I'm going to continue. Handy, truth or dare?".

Handy said, "I'll play it safe. Truth".

Russel smiled and said, "Would you have sex with Disco Bear if it meant you would get your arms back?".

Handy thought about it for a second and said, "No. I would never have sex with Disco Bear for any reason. Even if it meant I would get my arms back".

"I'll go next", Nutty said, "Lumpy, truth or dare?".

Lumpy stared into space for a while, then said, "Dare me, bitches!", he looked around at everyone and said, "Ok, awkward silence".

Nutty rolled his eyes and said, "Prickly, do you still have that electric cattle prod in your truck?".

Prickly nodded and said, "I sure do".

"Get it", Nutty said.

When Prickly returned with the cattle prod, he said, "I don't know if it still works or not".

"That's ok", Nutty said, "Lumpy, I dare you to let me test this cattle prod on you".

"Ok", said Lumpy as he lifted his shirt.

Nutty said, "Ok, here goes", and shocked Lumpy in the balls with the cattle prod.

Lumpy jumped three feet in the air and yelled, "YEEEEEEOOOOWW! FUCK, THAT HURTS! I think you burned my balls!".

"My turn", said Cuddles "Prickly, truth or dare?".

"Dare", said Prickly.

Cuddles smiled and said, "I dare you challenge two other people, not me, to a Dairy Challenge".

"Ok", said Prickly, "Nutty, Disco Bear, I challenge you both to a Dairy Challenge".

"What's a "Dairy Challenge?", asked Nutty.

"Yeah, what is a "Dairy Challenge?", asked Prickly.

Cuddles sighed and said, "A Dairy Challenge is when three people each take seven or eight dairy products. Usually a gallon of milk, two large containers of yogurt, a thing of coffee creamer, a can of whipped cream, a block of cheese and a stick of butter. And they see who can finish it all first without puking. If no one finishes without puking, the winner is whoever puked the fewest times. If no one finishes, the winner is whoever got the farthest along".

Prickly sat down at the picnic table and said, "Nutty, Disco Bear, take your seats".

Disco Bear said, "Are you fucking kidding me? I already did "the bungee wedgie" from _jackass_, now I have to do a trick from the Mad TV, "Kenny Rodgers" version?". **[I suggest you go watch that after you're done here]**

Prickly looked flatly at Disco Bear and said, "Yes, you do. I don't wanna hear anymore bitching. You've been challenged. Now, sit down".

Disco Bear waddled over to the table and sat down.

Midnight watched Disco Bear waddle and said, "Ya know, Disco Bear, that probably wouldn't have hurt so badly if you weren't wearing a man-thong".

"Shut up", Disco Bear snapped.

"Bring out the dairy products!", Cuddles called.

Toothy and Splendid brought out a large cooler filled with dairy products and distributed them around the table. **[Don't ask me where they got them from]**

"I bet $50 on Prickly", said Midnight.

"Oh really", said Flippy, "I bet $50 on Nutty".

"I bet $50 on Disco Bear", said Russel

"Before we begin, I just wanna tell you boys what you're playin' for. You're playin' for bragging rights. The winner gets to constantly remind the losers of how he whooped them. And, begin", said Cuddles.

Nutty immediately began trying to shove a chocolate bar into his milk jug. "Must... have... chocolate milk", he grunted.

"LOOK MA! NO HANDS!", Prickly yelled as he grabbed his milk jug in his teeth, leaned back and quickly chugged the entire thing.

Handy, who was standing nearby, made his signature angry face and growled.

Disco Bear began stuffing cheese into his mouth, not caring about hitting on Giggles or Petunia, for once.

10 minutes later

Disco Bear was chugging his milk, when Petunia snuck up behind him with the cattle prod in hand. She whispered, "Payback's a bitch. Bitch", and shocked him in the lower back. As a result, Disco Bear did an epic spit take.

While Disco Bear was trying to recover from the cattle prod, Giggles hit him in the head with a baseball bat.

Nutty puked on himself, due to all of the calcium and other good, healthy stuff in dairy products that candy doesn't have.

Prickly turned to Disco Bear, gave him a smug look and said, "I was raised on the dairy, bitch".

Disco bear shot Prickly a dirty look right before he barfed up all of the cheese, milk and yogurt he had just eaten.

Prickly just kept right on truckin', as he would say. He picked up his spoon and dove right into the yogurt.

Midnight shook her head and said, "Yeah, that's really attractive".

Petunia looked at Disco Bear and Nutty and said, "I think I'm gonna be sick". She then ran to the edge of the field and puked.

10 more minutes later

Prickly was the only one in the challenge who hadn't puked yet. Only one dairy product stood between him and victory and that was the the sitck of butter. He grabbed the butter, peeled the wrapper off of it like he was peeling a banana and, for some reason, he yelled, "THIS IS SPARTA!", and he ate half of the stick in one bite.

Disco Bear grabbed his chest, remembering the time he had eaten a deep fried stick of butter and given himself a heart attack.

Nutty was lying on the groung like a slug, intermittently puking. It was all he could do.

Prickly stuffed the other half of the stick of butter into his mouth, held his arms over his head and yelled, "I AM PRICKLY! DESTROYER OF DAIRY!".

Cuddles yelled, "WE HAVE A WINNER! THE BRAGGING RIGHTS... GO TO... PRICKLY!".

Prickly held out a hand to Disco Bear and said, "Good game. You were a formittable opponent".

Disco Bear shook Prickly's hand and said, "Good game. You're clearly a stronger dairy eater than I am".

Nutty puked all over himself again.

"Nutty, we oughta change your name to Ralph!", said Handy. **[get it? Message me if you didn't get it]**

"Flippy, Russel, I do believe we had a bet", said Midnight.

"Fuck!", Flippy and Russel said in unison as they both dug for their wallets.

Prickly grabbed his stomach and said, "Oh, my guts. I learned something today. Nobody wins in a Dairy Challenge".

Petunia smiled and said, "My turn. Cuddles, truth or dare?".

"Dare", said Cuddles.

Petunia said, "I dare you to stand there and take this like a man", and she sprayed he skunk spray into Cuddle's face.

"MY EYES!", Cuddles screamed as he ran toward the river, smashing into several trees as he ran. After he dove into the river and was rescued by Mime and his invisable lasso, Cuddles took tomato juice bath. **[That's the best way to get rid of skunk stink]**

"My turn", said Sniffles, "Nutty, truth or dare?".

Nutty dry heaved and said, "Truth. I'm in no condition for a dare".

"Have you ever used illicit drugs? If so, what.", Sniffles asked.

Nutty put his chin on his hand and said, "Once. Cocaine. I was at a party and somebody offered me what I thought was a line of sugar. Long story short, I got really high that night".

**Ok, that's all for tonite. Sorry I ended it there, but I wanted to be the first story posted in 2011. It's almost 1:00 am where I am. Happy New Year! Review or Evil will rape your soul while you sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my fans. It's time for another installment of 'The camping episode'. I'll see what I can do with the truths and dares. I hope you enjoy today's episode. On with the story!**

"My turn", said Handy, "Flaky, truth or dare?".

Flaky tried to look tough and said, "Dare".

Handy said, "I dare you to makeout with Toothy".

"NO!", yelled Toothy, "I'M GAY!".

Handy smirked and said, "I know. That's why it's funny".

Splendid and Flippy both turned away and covered their eyes.

"Just shut up and kiss me", said Flaky.

2 minutes later

Toothy smiled and said, "I kissed a girl and I liked it".

"I didn't", said Flaky.

"Is it over?", asked Splendid.

Twitchy hit Disco Bear over the head with a baseball bat.

5 minutes earlier

Giggles whispered to Twitchy, "Truth or dare?".

"Dare", Twitchy whispered back.

Giggles giggled and said, "I dare you to hit Disco Bear over the head with a baseball bat".

Current time 

Flaky wiped her mouth and said, "My turn. Mime, truth or dare?".

Mime tried to speak, but in the end, he grabbed a pen and a pad of paper and wrote '_Truth_'.

Flaky said, "Can you speak?".

Mime rolled his rolled his eyes and wrote, '_No, I cannot. I am mute. That's why I decided to become a mime in the first place'._

"My turn", said Splendid, "Russel, truth or dare?".

"Yar! Dare!", said Russel.

Splendid smirked and said, "Since we're on the topic of _jackass_, I dare you to crawl into a garbage barrel and roll down that hill over there".

Russel tried to pick up the barrel, but couldn't with his hook.

"Need some help?", Prickly asked.

"Yar! Thank ya, laddie", said Russel.

They carried the barrel up to the top of the hill. Russel removed his hook, handed it to Prickly and said, "Hold me hook". Then, he crawled into the barrel and said, "I'm gonna have to ask you for just a little push".

"HEY Y'ALL, WATCH THIS!", Prickly yelled as he shoved Russel over the crest of the hill.

"I SAID 'A LITTLE ONE'!", Russel yelled as he rolled down the hill.

When Russel got to the bottom of the hill, he smashed into a tree. So hard, infact, that he dented the barrel. He crawled out of the barrel, staggered for a second and said, "Ow. My head".

"Let me take a look", said Midnight, "It's just a bump. You might have some bruising later. I would suggest applying ice and drinking a cold beer. You'll want the alcohol to dull the pain". **[some of you may have noticed that Midnight is kind of the on-site paramedic. I did that on purpose]**

Prickly said, "Russel, don't forget your hook", and held out Russel's hook.

"Thank you", said Russel as he reattached his hook.

"I'll go next", said Disco Bear, "Petunia, truth or dare".

Petunia was tempted to say 'dare', but then she realized who it was that was asking her, so she said, "Truth".

Disco Bear grumbled and said, "When we went on that date, was that pepper spray or your skunk spray that you sprayed me with?".

"My skunk spray", said Petunia.

"My turn", said Toothy, "Splendid, truth or dare?".

"Dare", said Splendid.

Toothy rubbed his hands together evilly and said, "I dare you to...", and he whispered his dare into Splendid's ear.

Splendid smiled and said, "Oh, you". He squeezed Toothy's ass, "You are so gonna get it tonight", he said seductively.

"Are you gonna do it or not?", asked Toothy.

Splendid took Toothy's hand and led him off to their tent.

"My turn", said Lumpy, "Sniffles, truth or dare?".

"Uhh, dare", said Sniffles.

Lumpy smiled and said, "I dare you to tell us, What is the square-root of a flex-nart?".

"That doesn't make any sense!", said Sniffles.

"It makes perfect sense!", cried Lumpy, "The square-root of a flex-nart is: A couple of boogers!".

"THAT MAKES EVEN LESS SENSE!", cried Sniffles.

"Yes! Oh, Yes! Oh, Splendid, Yes!", Toothy cried from inside their tent.

"I guess they're having fun", said Handy. **[Have you figured out what Toothy dared Splendid to do yet? Tell me in the review section. If you guess right, I'll give you a cookie]**

"My turn", said Twitchy, "Midnight, truth or dare?".

"Dare", said Midnight.

"I dare you to makeout with Flippy", said Twitchy.

Flaky turned around and covered her eyes. "Payback's a bitch", she mumbled to herself.

Nobody noticed Prickly's reaction. He got up and quickly walked over to the edge of the field. If anyone asked him where he was going, he would have said, "I gotta take a leak!", but the real reason was because he didn't want to watch his crush makeout with someone else.

"Hey Prickly!", Midnight called, "Get your furry ass back over here!".

"Just a minute! I gotta take a leak!", Prickly called back.

"Well, hurry up then!", Midnight called.

"Ya know", Prickly called, "If you stopped telling me to hurry up and just let me piss, I'd be done by now!". He went into the woods, relieved himself, then hurried back to the campsite.

"There you are", said Midnight, "I was wondering if you had anymore of that homebrew on ya".

"Well", Said Prickly, "My flask is almost empty, but I do have a gallon jug of homebrew in my truck. Want me to get it?".

"Very much", said Midnight.

Prickly walked over to his truck and returned a few minutes later with a stack of small paper cups and a one-gallon jug. "Only the finest for my friends", he said. He then poured everyone a shot and Midnight helped him pass out the cups.

"Wait a minute", Midnight said, "Before we start drinking", she held out her hand, "Everybody. Keys. Now".

Everyone formed a line and handed Midnight their keys as they passed her.

"Alright," said Prickly as he held his cup up, "Whiskey for my men!"...

"BEER FOR MY HORSES!", Everyone said in unison and emptied their cups. **[Handy used a straw, BTW]**

"Damn Prickly", Cuddles said, "You sure know how to make whiskey". 

"What's in this stuff?", Handy asked.

Prickly chuckled, crossed his arms and said, "Nice try, Handy. It's an old family secret recipe. You're not family, so I'm not telling".

Midnight yawned and said, "Well, it's getting late. I'm gonna turn in for the night. See you guys in the morning".

"Good night, Midnight", said Prickly, "Ya know what? She's got the right idea. I'm gonna turn in too. Good night, Everybody", and he went into his tent.

**Well, Truth or Dare is done. If you gave me a truth or a dare in the other story that I didn't end up using, I'm sorry. I just couldn't see some of those truths or dares coming up in a good ol' friendly game of Truth or Dare. Plus, without Evil or Killer, it became even harder. Anyway, I still have alot more work for this story. Will Prickly tell Midnight how he feels for her? Will she feel the same way? Will Disco Bear ever catch a break? Will I ever stop asking you questions you don't know the answer to, but would very much like to? Tune in next time to maybe find out, on 'The camping episode'. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and girls. Before we begin, I have some cookies to give out. In the last chapter, I said, "Have you figured out what Toothy dared Splendid to do yet? If you guess right, I'll give you a cookie". You didn't all guess right, but you all were close. Gunslingers-White-Rose, you were very, very close. I'll give you a chocolate chip cookie. *throws cookie*. SANDMAN78308 and crazypunkchick208, you guys didn't actually guess, but you included enough innuendo for me to get what you meant. I'll give you guys sugar cookies. *throws cookies*. And finally, xXForgottenSoldierXx, you were right on the money. Toothy dared Splendid to fuck him in the ass. I'm going to give you a chocolate chunk cookie. *throws cookie*. Now, before we get to today's story, I just wanted to tell you guys alittle about Prickly. He is a former Marine. His full name is Sargent Prickly. [I'm not gonna make up a last name] He served in some foreign country that had jungles, not Vietnam. No, he did not get PTSD. Anyway, I included that because this chapter is going to start with a dream/flashback of the war from Prickly's point of view. Warning: There will be blood and graphic death. If these images disturb you, first of all, why are you reading HTF stories? But if you really don't want to read about combat, don't read what's in italics. Without further adue, on with the story!**

_'I'm gettin' too old for this shit", Prickly thought to himself as the chopper set down in the drop zone. "GO! GO! GO!" he yelled to his men, and they all hopped off the chopper. "LET'S MOVE OUT!", he yelled over the roar of the engine and the noise of the blades as the chopper took off again._

_He and his men ran to the edge of the clearing. _

_A short while later._

_SGT. Prickly and his men moved silently throught the jungle. Prickly thought about who he was with on this misson. Corporal, Blade, a brown bear with a tuft of red fur ontop of his head. Specialist, Bernie, a red squirrel. He was the radio operator. Private First Class, Clyde, a green chipmunk. He was their weapons/explosives expert . And Private First Class, Skunk, a black skunk with a white stripe. He was the machine gunner._

_Their mission was simple. Search and destroy. Look for the enemy, and if you find them, kill them._

_Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and Clyde was gone. _

_"CLYDE!", Prickly screamed as he ran to where Clyde had been. All that he found was a shredded, smoldering boot sitting at the bottom of a crater. _

_Clyde had stepped on a land mine. _

_Prickly crossed himself and saluted. He then turned to his remaining men and said, "Skunk, get that machine gun set up, now. Bernie, get on the horn to base and tell them, 'Team Alpha has a man down'. Blade, help me look for Clyde's dog tags"._

_"Yes, sir!", they all said in unison._

_Skunk began hooking the ammo belt into the feeder of his M-60 machine gun. _

_Bernie grabbed the radio transceiver and said, "Team Alpha to Base. Team Alpha to Base. Do you read me? Over"._

_Prickly and Blade began looking through the high grass and other vegetation in search of Clyde's dog tags. _

_"Found 'um!", said Blade as he held up the chain with the two steel ovals hanging from it._

_Prickly looked the tags and said, "I really thought there'd be more blood on them"._

_Blade brushed away a tear and said, "I'm really gonna miss him"._

_"Blade, we all are", said Prickly, as he put a hand on Blade's shoulder, "You guys ready?"._

_"Yes sir!", said Bernie, "The message got through"._

_"Yes sir!", said Skunk, "I'm locked and loaded"._

_Prickly nodded and said, "Let's move out"._

_A short while later._

_Gunshots suddenly rang out through the valley. _

_Bernie screamed in pain as he was ripped apart by machine gun fire.  
_

_"OW! I'M HIT!", screamed Blade as he clamped a hand to his chest._

_"GET DOWN!", screamed Prickly._

_Skunk did not need to be told twice. He dove to the ground and began firing his machine gun at the enemies._

_Prickly looked over at Bernie and almost puked at what he saw. _

_Bernie had been shot in the chest and through the head. His helmet had been shot off and his skull had split wide open. His brain and his guts were lying on the ground. It was obvious, he was dead._

_Seeing this, Skunk screamed in rage, jumped up, and began to machine gun the advancing enemy forces. They dropped one by one._

_Prickly couldn't watch. He knew all too well what was going to happen to Skunk. A sniper was going to put a bullet in his head. He also knew that there was nothing he could do to keep that from happening. _

_A rifle shot rang out over the machine gun fire. _

_Skunk's head exploded as a fifty caliber round crashed through his skull. He was dead before he even knew what hit him. _

_Prickly was passed pissed now. Three of his men were dead and a Blade was probably on his way out. That was four men too many. He had seen the muzzle flash when the sniper had fired his weapon. Prickly aimed his M-16 at where he believed the sniper was and whispered, "This is for my men. You basterd". He pulled the trigger._

_The sniper screamed as he fell out of the tree he was perched in, dying on impact._

_Prickly stayed low, praying that there weren't anymore enemies left. He knew that if there were, he was royally fucked. After waiting for what felt like ages, he slowly lifted his head and whispered, "Blade, you still alive?"._

_"Yes", Blade said, "but I'm not sure how much longer I have. I think my lung is FUBAR". _**[for those of you who didn't pay attention in history class. FUBAR means Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition]**

_"Blade", Prickly said as he slowly crawled over to Blade's side, "Stay with me. Don't you die on me", as tears came to his eyes._

_Blade looked up at Prickly and said, "If I... don't make it... tell my mother... I love her", and he suddenly went limp._

_Prickly couldn't take it any longer. He broke down and cried._

Prickly woke up in his sleeping bag. He was covered with sweat and he had tears running down his face. He'd had that flashback/nightmare again. He hated that old flashback. He hated having to watch his men die again, and again, and again. It was always the same. Clyde, the youngest, stepping on a land mine and getting blown to bits. Bernie getting machine gunned. Blade getting shot. Skunk wiping out the enemy then getting shot in the head. Then, finally having Blade die in his arms.

He wondered the same thing he always wondered after he had that flashback, 'Why did Clyde have to die? Why did he have to go like that? Why couldn't it have been me? Why was I spared?'.

"Prickly", Midnight called from outside, "Are you alright?".

"Yeah, I'm fine", replyed Prickly.

"Can I come in?", asked Midnight.

"Sure, come on inside", said Prickly.

Midnight unzipped the door and came into the tent. "Nightmare, huh?", she asked Prickly.

Prickly shrugged and said, "Kinda".

"Whadaya mean, 'Kinda',", said Midnight.

Prickly said, "Have you ever had a nightmare of a flashback?".

"All the time", said Midnight, "What was your flashback?".

"The worst day of my life", said Prickly, "It was the day I had to watch all of my men die. I don't know if I ever told you, but I'm a former Marine. I served in", he raddled off the name of the country, "Did two tours of duty. I'll die before I go back".

"I hear that", said Midnight, "Tell me about your flashback. Maybe it'll help".

"Ok", said Prickly, and he began to tell her everything with all the gory, disgusting details.

30 mintues later.

"Wow", said Midnight, "How did you not get PTSD?".

Prickly shrugged and said, "I don't know. I really don't".

Midnight patted Prickly's shoulder and said, "Feel better?"

Prickly nodded and said, "Much better. Thank you for listening".

Midnight smiled and said, "It was no trouble at all. Now, why don't you get some rest while it's still dark?".

"Ok, good night, Midnight", said Prickly.

"Good night, Prickly", said Midnight as she re-zipped the door.

Prickly fell asleep almost immedately.

Several hours later.

Prickly walked out of his tent, wearing only his jeans, his boots and his ballcap. He had his t-shirt and a towel draped over his arm. He also had a small mirror in his hand and his K-Bar commando knife on his belt.

He walked down to the riverside, placed his mirror in the crotch of a tree, took out his knife and started to shave his face. **[yes, you can shave with a K-Bar. How do you think they shaved on the frontlines in World War 2? No, I don't know why critters would shave. If they have fur allover their bodies, they shouldn't need to, but I once saw an episode where Lumpy was shaving as he was driving. Plus, I needed a reason for Prickly to have a mirror set up so he could act like a fool]**

Midnight walked down to the river, splashed some water on her face, and stared down into the water at her reflection. She thought about the things Prickly had told her last night. She then sighed and looked up. That was when she noticed, not twenty feet from where she was crouched was Prickly. He was shaving with his commando knife and saying, "Feeling sexy? Oh yeah, I'm feeling sexy".

Midnight was barely able to stifle a laugh as she watched him give himself a little pep talk in the mirror. She quickly ducked behind a bush, so as not to be noticed.

Prickly ran a hand down his face and said, like Adam Sandler in _You don't mess with the Zohan_, "Silky smooth", then splashed on some aftershave.

Midnight could smell Prickly's aftershave from where she was hiding. She loved the aroma of Oldspice, but she never knew why. Now, she had a reason to, her crush used it.

Yes, Midnight had a crush on Prickly. She had liked him from the time she met him, but her feelings for him were getting stronger. Only one thing stopped her from telling Prickly how she felt. She didn't think girls were supposed to tell boys their true feelings. At least not before he told her that he had feelings for her.

Prickly put his knife back into the sheath, wiped his face on the towel and put on his t-shirt. He then put one hand onto his hip and pointed at the sky with the other hand. Taking on a mock Disco Bear pose. "Oh yeah", he said in a mock Disco Bear growl.

It was all Midnight could do to not laugh. She had one paw stuffed in her mouth and the other one was holding her nose. She was praying that he wouldn't do anything stupider.

Prickly looked over at the bushes and said, "Hmm, I guess there's nobody there", and walked back up to the camp.

Midnight put her head down and laughed so hard she thought she wasn't going to stop.

**Sorry that this chapter wasn't as funny as my other ones, but I said what needed to be said. Once again, sorry if the images of combat scared you at all, but if it did, you shouldn't be reading Happy Tree Friends stories. Anyway, will these two ever be able to reveal their feelings to each other? Stay tuned and find out. I'm McQueenfan95. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Some of you have probably noticed how fucked up that FF.N has been the last few days. I don't know what's wrong with it, only that it's pissing me off. Anyway, a quick note for all you Pop and Cub fans, I'm sorry that Pop and Cub haven't made their appearence yet, but I didn't want Cub to have to see the inappropriateness of Truth or Dare. Plus, I didn't need Pop beating me down. Would you want your child exposed to that? They will be appearing in this chapter. Without further adue, on with the story.**

"I wonder when Pop and Cub are going to get here", said Midnight.

Just then, a Dodge Ram pickup truck pulled into the clearing. It parked and the engine died. The driver and passenger doors opened and two bears got out. Pop and Cub.

"HI, UNCLE PRICKLY!", Cub yelled as he ran over to where Prickly stood. **[No, Prickly isn't really Cub's uncle. Cub calls him 'Uncle Prickly' because he likes him. Btw, Cub is like 5 or 6 in this story]**

"Hi Cub", said Prickly, "Are you ready to have some fun?".

"I sure am", said Cub.

Suddenly, a beat-up Chevy van slid into the clearing, the driver's door flew open and Nutty got out. "WHO WANTS TO GET WASTED?", he yelled. That was when he realized that Pop and Cub were there.

"I DO!", yelled Lumpy.

"ME, ME, ME!", hollered Handy.

"I DO! I DO!", Flaky and Flippy yelled in unison.

Cub looked up at Prickly and said, "Uncle Prickly, what's wasted?".

Prickly glanced at Pop, who was making a slashing motion across his neck and mouthing, 'Don't tell him the truth'.

Prickly smiled as he got down on one knee and said, "Well Cub, to us, 'wasted' is a term we use to describe the feeling we get after we eat way too much ice cream and we can't think. So, the question Nutty was asking was, 'Who wants ice cream',", and he winked at Midnight.

"Yeah", said Midnight, "I could use get wasted right about now".

"Me too", said Prickly, "I wanna get so wasted that I can't feel my head".

"In that case, I wanna get chocolate wasted", said Cub.

Pop barely managed to stifle a laugh.

Prickly reached into his pocket and took out his truck keys. "Then, I'll be right back", he said, "I just gotta go pick up the ice cream".

"Can I come?", asked Midnight.

"Sure", said Prickly.

About 5 minutes later

Prickly and Midnight were riding in Prickly's truck, bouncing along the old dirt road that lead back to Happy Tree town. Dust and gravel flying, the CD player blaring Toby Keith's _American ride_.

"THAT'S US! THAT'S RIGHT! Gotta love this American ride!", Prickly sang.

"Both ends of the O-zone burnin', funny how the world keeps turnin'", Midnight sang.

"HOT DOG!", Prickly yelled.

"HOT DAMN!", Midnight yelled.

"I LOVE THIS AMERICAN RIDE!", they yelled together.

"Ya know", Midnight said as the song ended, "I bet it would be awesome to be able to sit down and have a few beers with Toby Keith".

"I've had that same thought from time to time", said Prickly. He pushed down a little harder on the accelerator for no apparent reason.

"Easy there, Lightning McQueen", said Midnight.

"What?", asked Prickly as he eased off the gas, "Scared we'll crash?".

"A little bit", said Midnight, "This thing doesn't have airbags or any modern safety equipment. If we crash, we'll probably be dead".

"And your Harley is safer... how?", said Prickly.

"If I crashed, I would be thrown clear. I wouldn't be trapped inside a possibly burning wreck", said Midnight.

"Right", said Prickly, "So instead of remaining inside your vehicle, you could be thrown across a busy Interstate", countered Prickly. "Well, no plan is perfect".

"Just drive the damned truck", Midnight said with a chuckle.

Prickly looked over at Midnight, winked and said, "Ka-Chow".

5 more minutes later.

Prickly and Midnight pulled up infront of the grocery store and got out of the truck.

"You drive like a maniac!", said Midnight.

"Can we just get the ice cream and get back to the camp?", asked Prickly.

Midnight nodded as they walked into the store.

"Ok, ice cream", said Prickly as they walked down Aisle 1, "Where do they keep the ice cream in this dump?".

"I don't know", said Midnight, "I shop at the Big Y in the next town. Ask the stock guy".

Prickly walked walked over to the Generic Tree Friend and said, "Excuse me, where is the ice cream?".

The stock guy looked up and said, "Aisle 6".

"Thank you", said Prickly.

As they rounded the corner out of Aisle 1, Midnight whispered, "Man, those generic guys are creepy".

"That's not nice", said Prickly.

"I know", said Midnight, "But they are. Very few of them have faces and even less of them even speak".

They turned into Aisle 6 and Prickly almost puked at the memories. Aisle 6 was the dairy/freezer section. **[I'm sure you all remember what happened in chapter 2 that involved dairy]**

"Let's just get some ice cream and get out of here", said Midnight as she opened one of the freezer doors.

"I threw up a little in my mouth", said Prickly, "When did I have hotdogs?".

Midnight started laughing. "Ok", she said, turning back to the freezer, "Vanilla, chocolate, neapolitan, Ooh fudge!".

"That should be enough", said Prickly, "Let's get it paid for so we can get back the camp and eat it".

They paid for the ice cream and were on their way back to the camp.

5 minutes later.

Prickly and Midnight were once again bouncing along the old dirt road.

Prickly suddenly had an idea for how he would tell Midnight how he felt for her. He smiled in satisfaction.

"Ooh", said Midnight, "Can I turn up the radio?".

"Go right ahead", said Prickly.

Midnight turned up the radio and Toby Keith song _Ballad of Balad_ was playing.

Prickly smiled and sang, "I quit school in the tenth grade and I grew out my hair.

I got me a job doin' lawn mower repair.

I met an army recruiter down at the Winn-Dixie.

He said 'Son, you've no future, pack up and go with me'.

Then, Midnight started to sing, "The first place we landed was a base called Balad. They convoyed our asses to a 10 acre FOB. With my boots and my cover and an old M-16, two bottles of water and a cold MRE.

And they both sang the chorus, "Oh, you'll meet lots of new friends and you're sure to get paid. We'll show you the world and we'll teach you a trade. It's not a job, it's an adventure, Oh yes sir I got that, ahh but you never told me I'd get my ass shot at. You never told me I'd get  
my ass shot at".

Midnight: "The first night in combat we went on patrol".

Prickly: "They ambushed our convoy and we chased the assholes".

Midnight: "We found them all hidin' in low water ditches".

Prickly: "And we took aim and killed all them son of a bitches".

Midnight and Prickly: Oh, you'll meet lots of new friends and you're sure to get paid. We'll show you the world and we'll teach you a trade. It's  
not a job, it's an adventure. Oh yes sir I got that, ahh but you never told me I'd get my ass shot at. You never told me I'd get my ass shot at.

Midnight: Walked in on my buddy with a female MP. Ugliest woman you've ever did see.

Prickly: He said why are you laughin', you've got lots of nerve. Over here in the desert, we grade on a curve.

Midnight and Prickly: Oh, you'll meet lots of new friends and you're sure to get paid. We'll show you the world and we'll teach you a trade. It's not a job, it's an adventure. Oh yes sir I got that, ahh but you never told me I'd get my ass shot at.

Midnight and Prickly: Oh, you never told us we'd get our ass shot at.

Midnight laughed and said, "That was fun".

Prickly had to bite his tongue to not say, 'I hope I hear those words later'. He mentally scolded himself for even thinking it.

A few minutes later.

As Prickly pulled off the main road and headed down the dirt track to the camping area, he asked, "Hey Midnight, I was thinking that, after we get this ice cream eaten, I would take a hike before dark, care to join me?".

Midnight was screaming in excitement on the inside. She would have walked barefoot over a mile of busted glass to have Prickly ask her that. "Of course, I'd love to", she said.

Prickly could feet his heart doing an end-zone dance. He was one step closer to revealing his true feelings to Midnight. "Awesome", he said, "I know of a great spot to watch the sunset. You won't be disappointed".

'I sure hope not', Midnight thought.

**Done. Please leave a review and tell me how you like it so far. Also, please check out my other series of short tales called "Happy Tree Friends with hats". Based on the hit YouTube series, "Llamas with hats". Good night.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry this took so long, but I wasn't sure where to go from where I was. Anyway, on with the story!**  
Prickly and Midnight were out on their hike.

"it's just a little further", said Prickly as they rounded the last bend in the trail.

They then walked out into a clearing at the top of the mountain. You could see the entire Happy Tree Valley from there. Infact, on a clear day, they say you can see all the way to Appledale, a town 100 miles away.

Midnight's jaw dropped. "Wooooow", she said in amazement. They sat down to watch the sun set.

After a few minutes, Prickly decided it was time to make his first move. He yawned and stretched his arms. When he came back down, he put one arm around Midnight.

Midnight started to purr uncontrollably. They leaned into each other, not even carring about the sunset anymore.

Prickly finally worked up the courage and said, "Midnight, I have something I need to tell you".

Midnight looked at him in mock horror and said, "you're not coming out of the closet, are you? Why does everyone come out to me?".

Prickly giggled and said, "no. I wanted to tell you... To tell you...", he couldn't finish.

"tell me what?", said Midnight.

"I have a crush on you", said Prickly.

Midnight was shocked for a moment, but she quickly recovered, smiled and said, "Prickly, I have a crush on you too".

Prickly cupped her face in his paws and kissed her.

They sat there for close to an hour. Hold each other, deepening the kiss, and exploring each other's mouths with their tongues.

Midnight finally broke the kiss and said, "Prickly, I hate to ruin the moment, but it's getting dark. Soon it'll be too dark to see the trail. So we should probably be heading back".

Prickly nodded as they stood up. He then smirked and said, "Midnight, are you afraid of the dark?".

Midnight looked at her feet and said, "yes, I am".

Prickly put his arm around her and said, "thats ok. I'm terrified of spiders".

She looked at him in surprise and said, "what? A big, strong guy like you? Afraid or spiders? I thought Marines weren't afraid if anything".

Prickly shrugged and said, "I got bitten by a spider when I was a child. I spent two weeks in the hospital, recovering".

"oh", said Midnight.

It suddenly got very dark. Prickly started looking around and calling, "Midnight! Where are you? I can't see you! Make some noise! Smile! Do something!".

(if you don't get the joke, midnight has black fur and it's getting dark)  
Midnight smirked evilly, closed her eyes and said, "Bitch, find me now!".

They both giggled uncontrollably. Midnight then walked up to Prickly and kissed his lips. When she broke the kiss, she said, "C'mon. Lets get back to camp. They must be gettin' worried about us".

They walked, hand in hand, back to the campsite.

When the others saw them walk into camp, hand in hand, they all knew that they had said what needed saying.

Everyone tried to keep quiet as they sat down near the campfire and started cuddling, but lumpy cried out, "PRICKLY AND MIDNIGHT! SITTING IN A TREE! K. I. S. S. Uh... I N T!".

"Great timing, Lumpy!", Prickly called back. He turned to Midnight and said, "he's an idiot, what are ya gonna do?".

Midnight giggled and said, "This". She kissed him deeply. She whispered in his ear, "whadaya say? Wanna?".

Prickly looked at her in surprise and said, "really? Now? Here?".

Midnight nodded and said, "why not? I'm hot right here and now. Why wait?".

Prickly nodded and said, "good idea".

They both retired to Prickly's tent, and they made passionate love the whole night through.

**Whew, done. There's one more chapter on the way for this. I gotta go. Please write your review on the back of a Large Dunkin Donuts frozen hot chocolate, and leave it in my in-box. Thanks, I'm McQueenfan95, I'll see ya next time, bye. **


End file.
